Lessons
by Serenity200571
Summary: Nikki is a 22 year old single mum to 6 year old Jess. Mark has retired from wrestling and somehow ended up being headmaster at Jess's school. Upon meeting Nikki, he aches to teach her lessons that she has never been taught at school, even if he is old enough to be her dad.
1. Chapter 1

Nikki was one very pissed off mum, this was the third time, Jess her 6 year old had come out of school crying. Enough was enough storming in to sort this out, she had chosen this school because of the rules they had about bullying, sure that was such a bunch of crap. Tugging her howling daughter behind her she stormed back in to reception.

"Yes Nikki how can I help you?" the receptionist asked

" Hi Debbie I need to see the headmaster"

"Oh jess honey what's wrong?" Debbie didn't like to see children upset, this wasn't like little Jess at all.

"He's just with Miss Wilman at the moment , I can page him"

" No, no need I will go upstairs and wait. It's getting beyond a joke this Debbie I've been in three times before to see Miss Wilman and she has done nothing about this situation"

"Oh Nikki head on upstairs , just wait they shouldn't be too long"

Nikki was fuming leaving Jess with Debbie she headed up to his office, each step she took her anger rose.

"Oh Mark baby right there give it me harder"

What the fuck Nikki thought surely that wasn't coming from Mr Calaway's office, no jeez, kids could come up here, she knew damn well what was going on, The moan's said it all, and only got her anger up more. Banging on his office door she shouted

"MR CALAWAY WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED FUCKING CAN YOU DEAL….." the door was wrenched open and a very pissed of man looked down at her, with piercing green eyes. Bloody hell he was tall, Nikki had never met him before, oh she had heard all about him from the other mum's. Most of them thought he was a walking wet dream , when he came to the school a year ago. She seem to remember something about him being in the wrestling business a few years back, he was well big, most probably had the brains to go with it, None!. She would admit he had turned the school around, the bullying had stopped and the children respected each other. Her problem was the bullying the teacher did.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he roared in her face, Nikki was too pissed to care.

"When you have finished fucking I would like to speak to you about my daughter, oh Miss Wilman, what a surprise, so glad you are here too, maybe now since you have both finished I can actually get you to sort out this bullying problem , as you seem to be hell bent on upsetting my daughter"

Mark just stared at the woman, who the hell did she think she was.

"LISTEN MISS….."

"It's Ms Cole and would you kindly pull your zip up and stop shouting at me, for god's sake kids could have come up here and heard you two, It's a damn disgrace"

Mark was not happy about being caught off guard, doing what she asked he turned to Stacy Wilman, seeing she was now more respectful. To be honest he had brought her into his office to finish with her, he didn't need her clinging ways. Yes he had been out of order, fucking her in the office, but he wasn't being told that by this little girl. He was almost 48 years old and no one and he meant no one told him what the hell to do, for fucks sake he could eat her for lunch.

"Right Miss Wilman, let's get to the bottom of this shall we, and Ms Cole I apologise for what you heard, I would appreciate if this went no further"

"I will have to think about that Mr Calaway, but at the moment I would like to know why Miss Wilman feels it is ok to bully my daughter?"

Mark looked at Stacy, not again, he had only just had this conversation with her two days ago when another parent had come in about their child, with the same problem. He knew Stacy was no longer being professional, she had taken her anger with him out on the children and that was just not the behaviour he wanted or needed in his staff. Yes he wasn't in the ring anymore where he had respect, here he had worked hard to earn it and with most of the parents and colleagues he had it. However Stacy thought she could do what she wanted just because Mark screwed her every now and then. Truthfully his behaviour was a disgrace just like Ms Cole had said, this wasn't him, for god's sake his reputation went before him, retiring sensationally at wrestlemania , keeping his winning streak intact. He was a domineering man and like to be in control, hence why he took this challenging job.

"Well Miss Wilman what do you have to say for yourself?" as he waited for her reply his eyes went over to Nikki, surely she was too young to have a 6 year old, she looked 18/19 years old. Long dark hair which he was sure reached her waist, he could grab hold of that as he...

"Well" Stacy was struggling here didn't like it when things backfired on her.

Mark waited again his eyes drawn to the little girl she was dressed in a tight vest top, with a leather jacket, and tight black jeans endorsed with sequins, she was so small 5ft he guessed, but she sure made up for it with her mouth And what a mouth that was, he bet she could give him one hell of a blow job, he moved a little so she couldn't see the effect she was having on him. His eyes quickly scanned her breasts oh yeah they would fit perfect in his big hands. He bet he could teach this little girl all about respecting him as he pounded in her.

"Well Mark….." turning his eyes back to Stacy he wasn't pleased how she addressed him

"It's Mr Calaway, Miss Wilman"

"Well Mr Calaway I've been having trouble with my boy…." Putting his hand up

"Stop right there, I've had enough of this, Ms Cole is now the second parent to come in to complain about you, I am afraid we need to look into this further, I suggest you take some leave"

"But Mark…." She started to cry

"ENOUGH Miss Willman I think it will be in both yours and the schools interest that you sort your desk out and take some time off. Now go please I need to have a chat with Ms Cole. Shut the door behind you" He waited until she had left, turning his emerald eyes to Nikki he looked her up and down.

"Thank you for that Mr Calaway I appreciate it, it has been going on too long , Jess will be happy" she got up to leave.

"How old are you darlin?" He needed to know , it would be the decider on how he would treat her.

"Why?" he licked his lips in anticipation, this little girl was pushing his buttons and he liked it.

"Cos I asked, you seem a little young to have a 6 year old"

"I'm 22 years, Mr Calaway, but why that is of interest to you I don't know" wow 22 she was much too young for him, fuck he was old enough to be her daddy, and he wanted her screaming that when he was inside her. Deep into his thoughts Mark hadn't noticed she had moved towards the door, as she turned to him.

"And Mr Calaway if I catch you looking me up and down again I will have no alternative but to report you to the school board" with her parting shot she opened the door.

Mark was quick slamming his hand against the door shutting it with a bang, he looked down into her shocked face, Oh yes he could teach this little girl some lessons.

"Excuse me Mr Calaway. I need to go get my daughter"

Bending his mouth to her ear he spoke roughly. "Wouldn't you wanna see to my needs darlin," he pushed his growing erection into her, yeah bang out of line he knew it,could get his backside fired, but she was one hot little number and he wanted her.

"You know show your appreciation" his tongue flicked out to catch her ear.

Nikki was shocked how dare he speak to her like this, touch her. It pissed her off ,when people, especially men, thought she was easy , just because she was a young mum. Turning she kneed him hard in the balls as he went down she hissed is his face

"Old Men don't turn me on" throwing the door open she rushed out, not quite believing what had happened. She got herself together before getting Jess

"Thanks Debbie for looking after Jess, darling mummy got it all sorted" Jess gave her a big smile it was all worth it to see her baby happy.

Getting home there was a message on the answering machine from the job agency

"Ms Cole there is a job available around your daughter's school times just what you asked could you please call the office" Brilliant thank god she needed the money it couldn't come at a better time, sorting Jess out with a snack she picked the phone up.

"Hello, yes this is Ms Cole, that would be great what is the position , assistant to the headmaster, yes no problem …. Local school…..What did you say a Mr Calaway?" Shit she was screwed she needed this job. "Yes ok when do I start tomorrow, yes tell him" Fuck this wasn't going to go well.

Mark answered his mobile smirking to himself, it had been done. Ms Cole was going to learn one way or another you don't screw with the undertaker. That little girl was going to learn a painful lesson, and he was just the headmaster to teach it, by the end of the week he would be deep inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki was up early the next day, dreading starting her new job, having not told Jess yet. To be honest she didn't think she would last until lunchtime, saying that, if Mr Calaway stepped out of line she would have his ass in court before he could blink.

She knew damn well who he was yesterday, as soon as she had seen him. Jess had followed his career over the years, and seen in live a few times at Wrestlemania.

Like all the others she cried when he retired, he had going out on a high with a lot of respect. She was happy when he was introduced into the Hall of Fame. He sure frightened the shit out of her when he was the undertaker, she respected him both in and out of the ring. However as a headmaster his morals were shit, along with his attitude towards her.

Letting jess finish her breakfast she nipped in the shower, her thoughts went back to yesterday, he wasn't bad looking for his age, from what she had felt he kept himself in top condition. No Jess do not think about him like that, slipping on her trouser suit and high heels, she tied her long hair up, just as Jess came running into the bedroom.

"Mummy we will be late for school" looking at her watch, shit she would be late if they didn't run.

Mark had had a bad night with Stacy calling him on and off crying, he finally slept around 4-00am and was like a bear with a sore head. If there was one thing Mark hated it was losing sleep. Even when he was wrestling, sleep was his priority. His thoughts had gone onto Nikki in the early hours of the morning, she was so young and that old man quote had stung. Yes he was a lot older in fact he would have been 26 when she had been born, married with a daughter, hell even she was older than Nikki. Maybe she was too young, what was he thinking he was old enough to be her dad, this would be an issue for her, but could they work around it.

He ached to have her underneath him screaming his name, just the mention of the word daddy had his cock hard. Moving his hand to get some release , he had second thoughts, no she could sorted that out with her hot little mouth. Oh yes he could imagine sinking into that warm wet hole as she used her tongue around the tip, then taking him in slowly allowing him to hit the back of her throat. With being so big he would have to teach her to suck him right without gagging. That little girl had no idea what was in store for her.

Not really knowing why he wanted her. Re-phrase that , he did, she was everything he craved in a woman, ok she was young and maybe he would break her with his size. But he had seen strength and courage in her, she could stand up for herself with him. Stacy was a crying, miserable bitch who couldn't take his anger, hell he had tried to punish her once and she freaked, didn't talk to him for days. His gut instinct told him Nikki would be the one he could unleash his raw passion on, he knew she could take it, the added bonus she was young enough to teach.

As he pulled into the car park he saw Nikki and Jess running into school. Late on your first day Ms Cole he thought not a good impression and certainly not good when I'm on edge, suddenly his day had got better. Today she was going to learn all about lateness, in fact the teachers all needed to know who was really in charge.

"Bye darling have a good day, mummy loves you" she waved as her daughter disappeared inside

"Nice scene darlin, my office NOW"

"And a good morning to you Mr Calaway"

"Debbie I want all the teachers in my office now please" he winked at his receptionist.

"After you Ms Cole" he wanted to watch her cute ass walk up the stairs.

"Oh No Mr Calaway I wouldn't dream of it after all you are in charge SIR" his cock went instantly hard, the little bitch, how did she know that one word would have him burning.

He walked past her, his long legs eating up the stairs, one to you Nikki he thought. Getting into his office the teachers were already there. He needed to put his point across quickly before school officially started

" Right, you lot, as you are well aware Miss Wilman has taken leave for a few weeks, so we all need to work together. I do not tolerate lateness and anyone who is will be punished" He looked straight at Nikki as he said that a smirk on his face.

"I'm sure none of you would like to see my undertaker side come into force would we" he smiled as the room laughed.

"Ok that's it really, as you can see I have a new assistant Ms Cole. Anything that you need to talk to me about make an appointment with her please. Thank you for your time" watching as the teachers walked out, Mark shut the door behind them, turning to Nikki.

"Right Ms Cole what do you think your punishment should be eh? I personally can think of a few things, but seeing as I'm not in the best of moods I will let you decide."

He was kidding right she had been what a minute late if that.

"Mr Calaway"

"Mark"

"Mr Calaway "

" I said its MARK are you fucking deaf" That pissed her off , she hated his whole attitude walking straight up to him, she pushed him in the chest.

"Listen you over bearing piece of shit, I will not tolerate being spoken to as if I am stupid you prick, I was a minute late so what get over it, stop swearing at me , just cos you didn't get your fuck last night don't blame me, I will call you MR CALAWAY as that is who you are not Mark" oh she had pushed his buttons now, he was itching to see how far he could go.

" Ok how about daddy"

"What the fuck?"

" Well I'd be more than happy you calling me daddy darlin, as I'm deep inside you, after all its your fault I didn't get my fuck as you so nicely put it" Nikki struck hitting him hard across the face. Mark grabbed her hand his face all ready going red from her hand mark.

"Maybe Master would be better for you, eh Nikki? You certainly need lessons in…."

"WHAT ! TO RESPECT MY ELDERS FUCK YOU I DON'T FUCK OLD MEN" she was blazing who the hell did he think he was.

"I will let that go Nikki just this once, I appreciate that you are young but believe me darlin the experience I have , will have you wet within seconds. Listen carefully you're on your last strike do anything to piss me off and you will suffer the consequences"

"Tell Me Mr Calaway do you treat all your staff like this? I'm surprised at your age you can even get it up "

"Darlin if you talked to Stacy you would know I'm more than capable of getting it up as you say" god if she came any closer she would feel how much he could get it up he was so hard he could drill through walls. The only release his body wanted was inside the little girl stood in front of him. He needed to get himself under control this wasn't good.

"Get out of my sight, go do some filing or something," he couldn't have her near him a moment longer, she would get fucked if they stayed in his office. Mark watched her storm out of the office, that girl was going to get him fired.

Nikki ended up in the toilets shocked, she was shaking so much, his words had gotten to her, and the images going through her head. Master, daddy, who the hell did he think he was. To think she had respected him years back, ahhhh now he was just a dirty old man. She couldn't work here, yet she needed the money, Andy's life insurance money had run out. Actually thinking about it, Nikki could use this to her advantage, after all Andy, Jess's dad, called her a cold hearted bitch, as he walked out of the door to his death.

He had been drinking all day, nothing new there, they had rowed on and off all day, ending up with him storming out to his car. The roads had been bad that night with ice, and snow had been falling he had lost control and driven over a cliff.

The last row they had, he blamed Nikki for losing his job, yeah after all it was nothing to do with his drinking was it. Jess was a blessing in that relationship, they had been school friends, and Andy had raped her one night in a drunken haze, for reasons unknown to her she stuck with him. Her parents had disowned her, blamed her for being raped, said she made it all up. They didn't even know she had given birth to their granddaughter and they never would.

What to do about Mr Calaway, he wanted her that was clear, but was she cold hearted enough, to use that against him. Being a single young mum had made her stronger and she would be more than capable of taking on what every Mark was willing to dish out. She was going to stick this job out, he would be fired before she quit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you so much for reviewing and reading this story.**

Sitting down at his desk, Mark was thinking maybe, just maybe he had taken it a little too far with Nikki. He would have to be careful he didn't want her doing him for sexual harassment, he just wanted her doing him. Running his fingers along his desk, he knew he would have her on here too, that was a definite.

For now he needed to get on with his work, pushing thoughts away about Nikki, he would sort her out later.

Nikki sorted herself out, Mr Calaway had a fight on his hands. Checking with Debbie for his mail etc she took the stairs towards his office, the mail in her hands, her stomach rolling with each step she took. Come on Nikki get your act together he's just a dirty old man. Knocking on his door she waited

"Enter" Taking a deep breath, she felt like she was back at school being summoned by the headmaster. Now that was something she bet he would love, she opened the door. There he sat, like lord and master, he reminded her off the posters she use to have, when he was the undertaker, his eyes raked over her.

"I've brought your mail Mr Calaway. What else would you require?" she had to fucking do it, didn't she. He was trying to get his thought away from her but no she opens her mouth and out it comes.

"What I require MS COLE Is you under me as I pound into you"

"Like to repeat that MR Calaway in front of the board, I'm sure with your impeccable reputation you wouldn't want me dragging you in front of them now would you?" she finished with a smirk, as if to say got you there you bastard.

Mark shook his head, laughing inside, did this little girl think for one minute he would ever allow her to step out of the room after that threat, without some form of retaliation

"Ms Cole I have no idea what you are on about, all I have said is I would show you what the job would entail, Now I must admit little girl that what the job description is and what my description of the job may vary, but a young and I say young girl like you should be more than capable of full filling all the requirements, or would I have to ring the agency and ask them to send a replacement" he sat back and waited a smirk on his lips, not having to wait too long, Nikki blew.

"Where the fuck do you get off treating me like this. Why?"

God was she really that thick, didn't she realise how damn lucky she was, he was offering to teach her, him Mark 'the undertaker' Calaway wanted to teach her how to fuck him right. Ok hearing that in his head did sound bad, big headed and just plain rude, hey at least he didn't voice it.

"Why Little girl, you ask me why?. Should he tell her the reason fuck it she needed to hear what he had planned.

"Well darlin, I want you simple as that, I want to see how far I can push you, see if I can teach you lessons that you never learned in no classroom, how to please me " There he had said it, now how would she take it. Taking her time she walked up to his desk, pushed him with the chair away from it. Moving on to his lap, she could feel how much she affected him, grinding herself down on his cock. She looked deep into his eyes, seeing the desire for her, moving her mouth so close to his she was almost touching it. Her breath against his lips, felt so good to him. a few inches more and he would be able to kiss her, like he wanted. Almost as much as he ached to grab her hips and thrust up into her hot core, he could feel her burning through his pants.

"Mr Calaway, If you think I'm going to lower myself to sleep with an old washed up wrestler like you, think again, I have standards. This is your final strike, as you said to me, try this shit again and I will haul your ass in front of the board" smacking him hard across the face, she jumped off his lap before he could go for her. Mark laughed, the sound startling Nikki, he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"I told you before it's Mark, learn it well, I can see I will be teaching you about respect too Ms Cole, but I have other things to do now. You are dismissed, shut the fucking door behind you, I will see you tomorrow" Nikki stood there shocked, had he just dismissed her like a naughty school girl.

Looking up Mark watched her gain her composure "Is there anything else Ms Cole or would you like to start your lessons now" starting to get up out of his seat, she ran to the door and shut it with a bang behind her. Let the fun begin Mark thought.

Nikki headed home, she had to find another job fast, glancing to her watch she had around 2 hours before school ended. Getting through her door, she was still on edge, noticing the answering machine flashing she pressed play

"Oh Ms Cole you may want to wear a skirt tomorrow , and I think a good spanking is what you need"

That bastard, well at least she had that on tape for when she told the board. Sinking into a hot bath she relaxed, before picking Jess up, she felt better after that. Dressing in her tight black jeans and vest top, she forgot it showed her tattoo she had done a few years back. It was the undertaker sign and was on her left shoulder for all to see. Slipping on her black pumps and putting her hair up into a messy ponytail she enjoyed the walk to school in the beautiful sunshine, she may even take Jess to the park feed the ducks.

Mark watched her as she entered the school grounds, she looked stunning, noticing Jess walking out, he called her name.

"Jess Cole, Can I please have a word" Jess was nervous what did the headmaster want with her, had she done something wrong, she hoped he wasn't mad because Miss Wilman had left and it was her fault. Slowly walking up to him he looked so tall, but then to any 6 year old he would loom over them. Mark saw the fear and quickly crouched down to her level in order to calm her.

"Hello Jess, I just wanted to know how school went today? Did you have any problems?"

"No Mr Calaway, I had a nice day thank you"

"Good, good, Do you like the new teacher?"

"Yes Mr Calaway" Nikki noticed him talking to her daughter what was he up to now, walking over Mark stood up after smiling to Jess.

"Ah Ms Cole I was just seeing if Jess had a good day at school" Nikki smiled through gritted teeth

"Thank you checking she was ok Mr Calaway"

"That's no problem Ms Cole, we wouldn't want OUR pupils to be unhappy in their lessons" smirking at her, knowing she fully understood the meaning to his words. Itching to slap his face, she picked up Jess, what was it about this man that made her want to go for him.

"I'm sure most pupils are happy in their lessons Mr Calaway, but sometimes the teachers think a good spanking gets the point across, myself I don't agree with such punishment It's too painful" so she'd listened to her phone messages , at least she knew what was coming her way, even if she didn't agree with it. As Jess wriggled to get down, Mark moved closer to whisper in her ear.

"It's all about the pain heightening the pleasure, and when I spank you tomorrow I guarantee you will agree with the punishment" Nikki felt a chill run down her spine at the look in his eyes.

"Goodbye Mr Calaway, we will see you tomorrow" Turning to walk off, Mark noticed her tattoo, so she was a fan of the undertaker. Now the game had got more interesting, time to bring his on screen persona into it, rubbing his chin he wondered if she was too young to remember the 'Ministry of darkness'. Now when he played that role he was evil through and through, or maybe she liked his biker image, now that was more him, oh yes Nikki was going to learn a lot tomorrow. Jogging back to his office he had a lot of work to do, had to make sure his day was empty, it was going to be taken over by Ms Cole and he couldn't wait.

After a lovely afternoon playing in the park, tea in the garden and a hot chocolate before bed, Nikki settled jess down. Reading a bedtime story to her she saw that Jess was asleep, tigger cuddled up tight in her arms, dropping a kiss on her cheek she shut the door behind her. Putting her lounge suit on, she walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine, taking the first sip, she picked her phone up and sat on the sofa. Flicking through the channels she found a film she loved, opening her laptop and going on line to see if Izzy was awake yet. The time difference was around six hours and she needed a friend right now. Shit no one on, messing around she heard her laptop ping, telling her she had an online message from 27365 she clicked on it

"Are you ready for the Lord of darkness"

Having to read it again she was confused what the hell, must have been sent to the wrong person, Clicking the delete button, she moved to sort her emails and check for any new jobs. Again her laptop buzzed , same name flashed on the screen, her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the message

"Time to play in my yard"

Should she reply? Thinking for awhile she went and got another glass of wine, after taking a sip and getting a backbone she replied

"Who is this?" she waited for a reply, nothing, leaving the chat page on she continued with her job search. Not if sure should have replied ping.

"The big dog"

Confused didn't even come into it, she was getting bored now if whoever didn't want her to know then she would just ignore them. Looking back at the jobs she saw one about an hour's drive away, it would mean putting Jess in after school club for half an hour max, that would be no problem. Sorting through it all she got the details and emailed her application, all the while her laptop had been pinging, whoever it was wanted her attention. Finishing off her wine, she was getting annoyed now with who it was.

"Listen whoever you are if you don't want to tell me your name then fuck off" There that would do it now they would leave her alone, as she was about to shut down for the night. A message flashed across her screen

"You really want to know who this is?" was this person taking the piss, yes she damn well wanted to know who it was

"YES"

"Your teacher" suddenly her whole screen was filled up with the tattoo she had done on her back. Slamming the lap top too, she didn't like this game Mr Calaway was playing and tomorrow it would end.


	4. Chapter 4

Jess had been playing up all morning, not wanting to go to school. Nikki could do without it all, having had limited amount of sleep thanks to that idiot of a boss Mr Calaway. He pissed her off so much, who the hell did he think he was, some sort of fucking god. Cleaning the kitchen and stacking the dishwasher she put her boots on.

"Jess get upstairs now and brush your teeth, you are going to school" about ten minutes later she was dragging a subdued Jess into the school grounds.

Dropping her off, she walked into reception, praying that Mr "dickhead" Calaway didn't start with her today, she was grouchy , that made her pissed off and angry. Thanks to him, she hadn't slept well, start with her and she'd cut his balls off. Maybe that would be a lesson she could teach him, not to annoy her.

Shouting hello to Debbie she grabbed his mail and headed to his office. Not even bothering to knock she walked straight in, throwing it at him.

"You ever pull a fucking stunt like that, I will report you" starting for the door, she had filing to do wanting to get an early finish.

"STEP OUT THAT DOOR MS COLE AND YOU WILL BE FIRED" shutting it too she waited for the overbearing piece of shit to explain what had got up his dead ass. Why did people admire him and respect him.

Scanning the room, her eyes came to rest on, well all she could describe was American Bad Ass. Oh yes Nikki was in deep shit, this was the one thing that could turn her whole body into a fiery inferno. Her eyes travelled up his body, black biker boots, black tight jeans, leather vest showing his tattoos, black bandana, and sunglasses to finish the look. As he pushed them up she looked straight into his emerald eyes, seeing the smirk on his face he knew exactly how he affected her, the fucking bastard. What the hell was that in his hand, a cane and a pair of handcuff's Fuck, he hadn't been kidding yesterday, he honestly thought he would be teaching her some lessons.

"Nice to see you're good at taking orders, even put a skirt on good girl" shit she had forgotten all about that.

" maybe I don't need to teach you too much, Now get your ass over here" Yeah right as if she would.

"Mr Calaway, I can see your on screen persona has taken over, and as much as it's good to see you dressed like that. I think you need to grow the hell up. You aren't the American Bad Ass or the fucking undertaker, I respected them, you Mr Calaway are a washed up old man, that cannot let go of his past" with that she turned her back on him heading for the door, she had enough of this shit, the job just wasn't worth it.

"Ms Cole does this feel like an old man to you" he pushed his body into hers letting her feel his cock. Fuck he had moved quick, too quick for her, feeling his body against her back there was no way that was a body of an old man. Hell the dad's at the school, who were half his age weren't as toned as him. He sure felt good, but no way was she admitting that, dressed as he was the mum's in the playground would be having wet dreams for years to come. No headmaster would dress like that, it wasn't fair nor was what he was doing. Moving closer to her his lips started kissing down the side of her neck, locating the zone he knew would bring her to her knees, he bit her hard soothing it with his tongue. Oh yes he could feel how Nikki's body reacted, it made him smirk when she pushed herself against him. Ha Ha old wrestler indeed this little hell cat 's body wanted him, he just needed to teach her mind to want him too.

"Well Ms Cole does it?" Nikki couldn't answer, whatever she said she was in shit.

"TELL ME"

"No"

"No it doesn't does it Ms Cole?, For your information I keep my body toned and in shape, unlike some of those little shits who pick their kids up each night. They can't keep up with me none of them, I may be older but I have more damn experience in my little finger than, they have in their whole bodies" he could hear her breathing getting deeper, she was getting turned on, thank fuck she wasn't immune to him.

"Little girl I can go for hours, do you think they can? Men your age most probably fuck you once and that's it for the night, I bet Jess's dad did that didn't he, left you wanting more. Well I promise you this Ms Cole or should I say Nikki, never will you be left wanting more with me, if anything it will be me wanting more from you" her body automatically shivered her brain had shut down all she could do was listen to the words out of his mouth, he shouldn't be talking to her like this for god's sake she was his employee, not some tramp he had picked up.

"Would you like to be taught Nikki, as I take you to the heights of pleasure that your tiny mind would never have thought off. How about being pleasured hours on end then coming so hard you see stars, I AM NOT one of those little boys that can be tamed, I do the taming and the teaching, I want you, I crave to teach you how to please me, you are young and if I teach you well we could have a future. I warn you now step out of line and I will be harsh. The question is Ms Cole can you take me on"

Mark walked away from her back to his desk settling down on it with his arms folded he waited. This could go two ways, either she kills him, or he gets fired. Ok maybe three but he wasn't sure he wanted to think that yet. Slowly turning around her eyes flashed venom at him, ok little girl give it me, have I gone too far, or are you gonna meet me halfway. Shaking with anger , itching to smack that proud arrogant face she took him in. No denying he was gorgeous, hell if she didn't have Jess and moral's she would just ask him to fuck her on the desk, it had been her dreams from years ago.

Could she really let this overbearing man, teach her lessons. The thought of this man pleasing her for hours, woman all over the world would be shouting Hell yes, but she wasn't that easy. She would put him to the test, he wanted her, well yeah she knew that, how much and how far would he go to get her.

"Well Mr Calaway , as tempting as your offer is, and I am sure a lot of the mum's in the playground, would drop on their backs and say take me, if you offered it to them. To me it doesn't sound that much of an offer. You say you can teach me, you say you can pleasure me hours on end. For some reason I doubt it, I mean for fuck's sake your what 48 years old, there is no way a man of your age, could keep up with me, Bloody hell you could be my dad and the thought of fucking my dad makes me cold"

Mark smirked , her body told him one thing, yet her mind told her another. He could work on that no problem, she wanted him that was obvious. Ok round one to her, he had told her what he wanted, and he had no doubts he would get it eventually, just wasn't a patient man. The one thing he held over her head was her job, yes cruel and manipulative, but he hadn't got this far in life to be stopped by a child.

"Darlin I have never or would never be your daddy, but as I said before I don't mind if you call me that as I'm pounding into you. I have given you fair warning of what I am going to do, I accept at the moment you have turned my offer down, that doesn't mean I withdraw it from the table. I am going to have you under me, over me and any other way I see fit, it is now only a case of when. I will not stop until I have hunted you down and made you mine. Now the choice is yours Ms Cole do you continue as my assistant or do I fire you"

"WHAT! Just because I turned down your pathetic offer you are going to fire me. On what grounds Mr Calaway" oh she so needed to know this, she had done nothing wrong not a damn thing, he had kissed her, verbally and mentally abused her and she was the one getting fired, No fucking way.

Rubbing his goatee he looked her straight in the eyes "Well Ms Cole, you have proved you can do the job I give you that, however I have offered you extra work and your turned it down, if you had read in your contract, it clearly states that after hours work maybe required and it would be expected from each employee that he/ she should do it" Nikki went for him, moving from the door she lifted her hand to smack him, before it even made contact, she was on her back on the desk.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Ms Cole was it? Attempting to assault your boss, don't think that would go down very well on your records." He could see the frustration on her face, her eyes filled with unshed tears, this time he had gone too far, he had wanted to push her but not to this. Letting go of her he helped her up.

"Ok Ms Cole I admit I overstepped the boundaries on that, I will forget it" Oh thank god Nikki thought, thank god he will leave it. She didn't think she was able to keep pushing him away, her body was craving his, it had betrayed her.

"I will forget that you attempted to hit me, I however will not forget hunting you down. Now I did have lessons planned for you today, but seeing as you are not in the right frame of mind and to be honest you look like shit, I will let you go home early, now go!"

Nikki didn't need telling twice he had pushed her to much, she didn't want to breakdown in front of him as she knew the bastard would use that against her. Walking out he called her back

" And Ms Cole your lessons begin tomorrow, do not let me down"


	5. Chapter 5

Nikki had a bad night with Jess poor little mite had caught a virus, leaving her to sleep, she called the school, explaining to Debbie that Jess wouldn't be in and unfortunately she couldn't make it. Not trusting anyone to look after her daughter.

Mark had overheard the conversation telling Debbie to put her through to his office. Hearing a strange noise on the other end of the line, Nikki was confused.

"Debbie are you still there?"

"Now Ms Cole would you kindly tell me why you feel you can ring into work so late?" Shit why did she have to talk to him now.

"I'm sorry Mr Calaway, my daughter is ill and I have no one else to look after her, I will be unable to come in." Oh he can understand a child being ill, it happened, was he letting her off with it hell no.

"Well Ms Cole as much as I understand about your daughter, that does mean you owe me a full working day a full day of lessons " Shit was this bastard ever going to get off her case.

"Well Mr Calaway "

"I told you Mark darlin M – A – R – K , Now is that clear, " If this bitch called him Mr Calaway one more time.

"Mr Calaway I will see you once my daughter is better" slamming down the phone she went to check on Jess. Three days Jess was ill, three days for Nikki to get her case together against Mr Calaway, three days for Mark to work up to boiling point.

Nikki walked in feeling a lot better, she had her papers ready, if he stepped out of line once he was being served with sexually harassment charges. Dropping Jess in and speaking with her teacher, she grabbed his mail, walking into his office. Slapping the mail down, what a pity he wasn't there, she would have loved to have seen his face, turning round Oh Shit. There he stood, leaning his back against the door his arms folded, how the hell had he crept in.

Taking him in he was dressed in his tight black jeans, black vest top, with a blue shirt undone . She could see his thick silver chain around his neck. His hair drawn back in a low ponytail, lifting her eyes to his, she saw the anger in them. He came away from the door ensuring he locked it and pocketed the key, unbeknown to Nikki, she was trapped.

"Well Ms Cole, good to see you have finally made it in to work, and may I ask how little Jess is?"

"Yes Mr Cal…"

"Mark, Ms Cole, Mark, How many fucking times do I need to tell you,. One more time darlin and I'm tanning that backside of yours do I make myself clear" Raising her hand he stopped her mid strike turning her he bent her over his desk. Lifting her skirt his hand came down hard on her backside, once, twice, three times. Nikki was shocked how could he do this to her, and why the hell did she feel, no she didn't feel turned on surely.

"Get your fuckin hands off me" she wriggled to get a way, Mark was getting turned on, she looked so beautiful her ass in the air all red from where he had hit her. He ached to rub it better, then fuck her senseless.

"Learn't your lessons yet darlin" He moved his body over hers pushing her more onto the desk, her whole body now lying across it. His hand moved to her reddened ass, caressing it, feeling the heat.

"Mr Calaway" That was what he was waiting for, had he not warned her, given her so many warnings.

"Little girl you have got this coming to you, your lessons begin" Moving her round to face him, he kissed her, not expecting it her mouth opened,Nikki couldn't help it, his mouth on hers felt so good. Her arms went around his neck as he pushed her harder onto his desk, clearing everything off he pulled her legs around his waist, feeling her heat against his denim covered cock. Her backside hurt so much from his big hands, hands that were now running down her body.

"I'm gonna teach you my name, now we know you can say it don't we, I want you screaming it out as I fuck you" Nikki tried to push him off

"Please , no more" she couldn't take this, it wasn't fair on her senses, her body was betraying her, it was aching to have him .

"Just my name darlin that's all I want you to say" His mouth was moving down her neck, nipping her soft skin, moving down to her top. Nikki shook her head she wasn't giving in.

"You old git get the fuck off me" laughing he pulled her tighter to his body, letting her feel his hardness, she had no choice he was going to fuck her for hours on his desk, , the floor, the chair, she had this coming and he was going to give it her. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth he tasted every crevice, then he felt blood. The fucking bitch had bitten him, moving his mouth away he lifted his finger, right on his tongue was the cut.

"You little hell cat," she was feisty and he loved it, grabbing the cane next to the desk, he proceeded to move her on to her stomach. Nikki could see his intention in his eyes kicking out she managed to get off the desk.

"Mr Calway, Mr Calaway, I can't open the door" Thank god for Debbie.

"WHAT IS IT DEBBIE I'M BUSY"

"Sir the head of the board is here, something about serving you with papers from a Ms Cole" Nikki was scared if looks could kill she would be dead. So the little girl had done it had she, he had know he was over stepping the mark and he was damn lucky she hadn't done it sooner. Unlocking the door he allowed his brother to walk in, yet not allowing Debbie to see in to the room he shut the door on her.

"Mark, I know you were going to be her teacher bro, but ain't she too young for you" he smirked as he saw the confusion is her eyes. She did look ravished, her ass all red in the air as she was half turned on his desk, her face just as red, with hair everywhere. She had that just fucked look.

"Ah Ms Cole I would like you to meet my brother Glenn, here bro let me take those papers" scanning them he threw them on his desk, locating the lighter he set fire to them.

" Oh dear how silly of me, Glenn do you have any more copies" shaking his head Mark waited for her reaction, not having to wait long when a paperweight came flying at his head, just missing but hitting the door. Mark had her pinned to the wall before the weight had hit the floor, his hand around her throat, teeth clenched

"Darlin that would have hurt if it had connected you little bitch, I certainly don't appreciate you serving me papers, I'm not losing this job over you, it will be you and Jess that leave not me" Glenn was taken back by the venom in Mark's voice, how many times had this girl turned on Mark, what the hell had she done to push him this far?.

"Mark come on she's just a kid, you are use to women who fight you back she looks scared to death, it's ok doing your undertaker or bad ass but is she ready for it , for god's sake man you do this act with woman that can handle it. She looks like she will break"

"How old are you sweetheart?"

"What is it with you Calaway's and my fuckin age I'm 22 and I can handle anything that old bastard dishes out," Glenn shook his head that little girl had just made the biggest mistake of her life. She had challenged Mark and he would accept it. Did she have any idea what hell she would be put through, he had seen Mark break women older, more experienced than her.

"Ok darlin prove it to me"

"What do I need to prove old man, you wouldn't be able to satisfy me, fulfil me. I need a younger man to control me MARK and you aint it" pulling herself together she almost made it out the door. Grabbing her arm Mark turned to Glenn

"LEAVE and shut the damn door behind you"

"Come on Mark"

"I SAID LEAVE" Nikki watched as Glenn walked away,

"Now darlin what was it you said too old, not able to satisfy you, lets put it to the test eh? Think you are ready for the fuck of your life" her eyes widening as his lips took hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thought would post an extra chapter tonight, Hope you enjoy it thank you for the reviews/ follows. and fav.**

Nikki struggled against him, she didn't want this did she? God her thoughts were everywhere. Did she?. FUCK NO she didn't, she couldn't want him,

His tongue traced her lips begging entrance, he moved his hand to her jaw forcing her mouth to open, so he could thrust inside. This time she didn't bite it, just allowed him to taste what he wanted, His other hand reached down her neck his fingertips light on her soft skin. Nikki couldn't stop the moan from escaping her, what was he doing to her.

His lips followed her jaw towards her ear.

"I'm gonna have you begging baby," she tried to push him, but he was too strong, his teeth nipped hard at her ear soothing it with his tongue. He felt her breathing change, his little girl was getting turned on, deny it as much as she wanted, he could feel it, the change in her body too. He felt her tremble as his tongue touched the spot just behind her ear.

"Tell me you want me inside you, tell me to fuck you" his words did it, but could she allow this man to take her as he asked, would there be anything left of her when he finished. Fuck she wanted to take the chance see if he would teach her things she never knew. Well aware he was ready to teach her lessons about her own body. Hell he was experienced enough was she being stupid to push him away because he was older.

Fuck it she wanted to see if he could get the job done, finally responding to his Kisses. Mark was thrown off kilter for a second, not believing she was finally accepting his advances. He continued his assault down opening her shirt his eyes took in her black bra, she sure didn't need it her breasts were pert , fitting right into his large hands, Undoing her bra he pulled it down, thanking god she had put a strapless one on. Watching it fall he moved his lust filled eyes to hers. Bending down he flicked his tongue across a nipple making her moan, whilst his other hand pulled her closer, he lightly bit the tip, feeling her body convulse in his arms, smirking as she no longer had control of her bodies functions.

"Does it feel good down here when I suck you baby" he asked as his fingers skimmed under her skirt and along her drenched thong.

"Oh god yesss, Mr…." Nipping her hard he waited for her to correct herself

"Mark!"

"Knew you could say it little girl" she was so wet as he slid her thong between her folds his long finger pushing it inside her body, deeper and deeper, ripping it off the sensation almost had her cumming. Moving his finger inside her wetness he wanted to taste her, had to.

"Is the old man getting the job done little girl?." Moving his hips against her's letting her feel what he had for her. "Does this feel like I can't get it done eh?" Pulling her head back with her hair his face in hers

"TELL ME LITTLE GIRL DOES THIS FEEL LIKE AN OLD MAN. WHO CANT GET THE JOB DONE?"

"NO! " god he was so frustrating, wasn't he fucking happy he had her where he wanted her.

"Keep going on like that and I will start to wonder if you can old man" Mark exploded she had pushed him too much. Not even thinking of her pleasure only his, he thrust two fingers deep into her core. Bringing one back up to her mouth

"Fuckin taste it, taste what I do to you, ME, No little boy but me!. Your dripping wet baby so stop fuckin baiting me. "

Bending down on his knees using his teeth to nibble on her pussy lips,he then used his tongue to trace over them, putting a finger into her allowing him to open her lips so he could slip inside, His tongue aiming for her inside her cunt, yet taking his time getting there. Nikki tried to move his head to guide him, grabbing both her hands in one of his he stopped her actions. Bucking against him anything to get him to put that long tongue inside, she moaned his name as she almost came. Her juices were flowing into his mouth he teased her as she moaned again, not quite going inside as she wanted, no craved.

"Fuckin get the job done" she screamed at him hating how he kept teasing her. He backed off stopping her again from cumming. Looking up he could see the desire flicking over her face as her eyes shot daggers at him. It was so much fun taking control of her, making her wait. Tasting her again he could see her clit trying emerging from its hood begging for attention, but he ignored it .Letting her lips close together he knew damn well how much of a tease he was being, but she needed to learn, that all good things come to those who wait. Standing up he kissed her letting her taste herself on his tongue. The bastard better finish what he started, she was annoyed, frustrated and turned on to hell, no man had ever done what he was doing. No one could come close to this, it was heaven and hell.

"Shall I stop?" Was he fucking serious, stop, stop"". Managing to get one of her hands free from his hold she pulled his head back hard her hands almost ripping his hair out by the roots.

"Daddy get the fucking job done" Mark was in heaven, the things that came out of his little girls mouth when she was horny. Swooping back down to his knees he dipped his tongue in deep flicking her clit hard, Nikki screamed out in pleasure as he explored her whole cunt tasting her , sucking her clit into his mouth giving it the same attention he gave her nipple, Nikki was gone her whole being centred on what he was doing, she could feel her orgasm building aching for release and he didn't disappoint. Suddenly her back arched and she came as her orgasm consummed her, never had she felt this pleasure, Mark kept on licking, sucking., making her cum again her juices running down his face and mouth, almost passing out from the intense pleasure, her orgasm subsided, followed by mini ones as her body came back under her control. Mark got up his face still had signs of her cum wiping it with the bottom of his shirt he held her too him, guiding her to his desk. Her body still trembling from the multiple orgasms she had just had.

"Never have I, oh god Mark never" He had done what he wanted to do taught her a lesson, but now she had so much more to learn.

"Did you enjoy coming little girl?" nodding she hid her face, what would he have her do next, pushing her gently down he unzipped his jeans, her skirt was round her waist her shirt half undone, Fuck he hadn't even undressed, he needed to be in her now, in that wetness that was still glistening. Putting his knee on the desk as he heaved his body over hers, allowing his cock to spring free from its confinement, Nikki looked down fuck he was big, no way was he getting that inside her. Nudging her legs wider he slide his body between them, jeans hanging off his ankles, positioning himself he rammed inside, not caring for her pleasure he had taught her a little of what her body was capable off, Now it was his turn for release. Impaling himself fully inside her, he did allow her to get use to his size, he was big, went with the rest of his body. Feeling her relax, he moved out a little then back in, checking she was ok with it, he wasn't putting her off now. His lips sucked on her nipple as he moved in and out, with each thrust he sucked harder changing to the other, making sure she felt everything.

"Faster Mark, fuck me harder, faster" who was he to say no, slamming into her he felt her pussy grip him, she was so tight, so warm, he could feel her tensing her orgasm close. His hands holding him up from her body he looked deep into her eyes as he built up his tempo, no way was she cumming on her own, faster he moved, his balls starting that tingling, slamming back in she climaxed gripping his cock hard, he came shooting his seed deep inside her walls. His whole body shook with the intense orgasm he had felt, forcing himself to move he slid into his chair, just watching Nikki laying like a sacrifice on his desk, struggling to get her breath back. Moving the chair closer to her he stroked down her sweat coated body, not wanting to be little her anymore today, He had set out to do what he wanted that was to show her this old man could do it right. Now he had a question to ask, Nikki moved her head to look at him, her eyes dazed with desire, fuck that was so…..wow who knew. Seeing him smirk she waited for him to say I told you so, when he didn't make a move to say anything , it confused her.

"Nikki" fuck even her name from his lips had her wet, what the hell had this man done to her.

"I've shown you I can get the job done, What I wanna know little girl is do you wanna be taught the lessons I ache to teach you"


	7. Chapter 7

What had she agreed to, after the prove it sex session they had had two days earlier. Nikki was now stood outside a black door, with Club DX written above, Mark had told her to knock twice and give his name at the door, he and only he would come and get her. If anyone tried to take he she was to tell them she was with Taker. Uncomfortable in the outfit he had asked her, well threatened her to wear. A case of do it or lose your job came to mind, or was it some hard smacks to her backside, whichever one it was, it made her do it.

He made her do it, her curiosity made her do it, standing at the door her nerves getting the better of her, if she didn't knock now she never would. Holding her breath she knocked, a man dressed in a butlers outfit answered, she gave him Mark's name as he allowed her entrance. The hallway was done in rich velvet red, with a thick cream carpet. Black candlesticks on the walls with flicking candles lit her way. The hall seemed to go on forever, she noticed various doors on her right as she followed the man.

"Please miss wait here Taker will be with you in abit". Thanking him she sat on the cream leather sofa, trying to smooth down her short skirt, it didn't leave much to the imagination. Along with her black corset top, which just about held in her ample breasts. The boots she loved they were velvet thigh length with a slight heel, somehow made her taller. The door to her right opened, she didn't recognise the man, his hair was down and to his shoulders, she bet it was so soft if she ran her hands though it. He had black leather pants, black steel toe boots, and a sleeveless shirt buttons undone. Taking in his build , he reminded her of Mark, all the tattoos, his BSK Pride, what the fuck it was him.

"Mr Cal…"

"Nikki what did we agree, his eyes looking over the tops of his shades"

"What the fuck are you wearing? Shades in the club? What the hell is going on" pulling her hair hard in his hand to stop her talking. He thrust his face into hers.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you agree to allow me to teach you my kind of lessons" gulping she nodded, what had she got herself into. Wishing she was at home curled up on the sofa with Jess asleep next to her.

"Well lesson one, do not ask me what the fuck I am doing? Tonight you are mine to teach, little girl if you don't think you are up to it then by all means fuck off, I have plenty more willing pets"

Pets wasn't that what they called a sub, no no no she wasn't here for this. Mark sensed her reluctance and moved in for the kill, putting his lips to hers. He knew the right pressure to get her moaning beneath him, he wanted her to agree to this willingly, if not it wouldn't work. Revelling in his kiss she went under, aching to see what he would do. Feeling his hand on her ass he pulled her closer to his body, letting her feel his cock, thickening against her leg, It had turned him on hard and quick seeing her dressed as he asked. Reluctantly he pulled away from her, when all he wanted to do was fuck her where she stood. Would she think him a dirty old man, a pervert? By the time he finished with her he hoped not, yet he had to ask again, making her fully aware of what was expected from her.

"If you are willing to submit, then I will teach you little one, If not I give you permission to leave, and I will never bother you again, we will be professional, this is your decision. I will be back in 10 minutes, there is some wine there, think about what I said, I will warn you now if you do accept then I will not be known as Mr Calaway or Mark it will be Taker, the reason you will eventually find out" seeing the uncertainty in her eyes, he prayed he hadn't judged her wrong, taking his leave, he shut the door promising he would be back in 10 minutes.

Nikki drank the glass quickly to calm her nerves, no sooner had it gone another one was put in its place, she hadn't even noticed anyone coming in the room. Chewing almost through her lip, she thought of what he had offered. It sounded like dom/sub, she had read something on the internet when she accidently came across it. Some of the pictures disgusted her, yet the thought of being taught by Mark, made her wet, she could imagine he would be a good master. What was she thinking she was a single mum to a 6 year old, she should just turn and walk straight out. Back to what her lonely bed, she guess she could try it, hell if she didn't like it she could always leave, or so she thought. Downing the second glass, she waited, it seemed forever before Mark came back.

His arms folded he waited an eyebrow raised in question. Oh yes he would be a great master.

"I accept your offer, I have one condition," he said nothing just waited nodding for her to go on.

"I do not wish you to hurt me" Mark through his head back and laughed, by agreeing to him, there was no doubt she would get hurt.

"Why are you laughing" Was she really that innocent, lord don't tell him she had never been to a club like this, fuck what was he thinking. He hadn't been not with his brain anyway, ever since he met her in his office, he had wanted to control her. Fuck lets see if she was ready for him.

"A word of warning, you will get hurt, but the pleasure will outweigh the pain this I promise you. Are you ready Nikki or shall I let you go home to your lonely bed" Had he read her mind, the bastard played on his weakness. Mark knew that would effect her, he was good at mind games and he was playing them now, anything to have her begging him to punish her more.

Not being able to voice her answer she nodded, shocked when he placed something at her feet, eyes like saucers she picked it up, the confusion clear in her eyes.

"That is your collar, you will wear it as you follow me through the door, if I catch you looking at anyone but me, I will punish you," Nikki tried to put it on, embarrassed yet oddly aroused, her fingers shaking too much, he took it from her and fastened it himself. Licking her earlobe just before he bit it hard, she yelped.

"It looks good on you pet, shall we enter the room for your first lesson" Walking behind him as he opened the connecting door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for delay in updating this story**

She couldn't help but look around, seeing couples of various combinations of having sex, finding it hard to believe they would do this willing and in front of others.

"Little one what did I say, no looking" he would allow her that once , to her it was all new fascinating to him it was what he was use to. He had been coming here for years, even when he was wrestling, it was his way of letting loose, women or men he didn't care, He took and took that's why so many wanted to be his sub, he took away their pain and gave them pleasure, hence the nickname from his Undertaker days, Taker. He must admit it had been awhile since her trained a new pet, in fact the last time was over 20 years ago. Pulling on her collar he moved her forward, she was too innocent to be mastered in public in front of the crowd, yet he was going to see how she would react, if forced.

"You will obey everything I tell you to do" she nodded to scared at what she had seen to even think of answering back.

"Good girl, now I am wondering if I should allow your first time to be in front of others , see like he is now" pointing to a young man who was strapped to a rack with a crowd around him. Trying to move away, she wanted to get out of here, especially when he was hit with a strap. Pulling her collar tighter, he moved her in front on him.

"Try to move away without my permission and I will punish you here, the crowd love when a new sub is introduce, shall we do that little one, give them a show" his tongue licked around her earlobe, how she loved it when he did that. His hand inching up to feel how it was really affecting her, he had seen the goose bumps appear on her arms, was she repulsed by this. Locating her heat, she was soaking, the little bitch had lied, ripping her thong off, he stuffed it in his pocket.

"So not only do I teach you new lessons, I will be punishing you for lying, this" he brought his finger up for her to see. " proves to me that deep down you are turned on, and why's that I wonder. You have been looking when I said not to" He was pissed she had been here what 20 minutes and already he was angry, pulling her behind him, he walked fast. Nikki felt sick, she had seen his eyes darken, trying to keep up with his long legs, she almost fell against him twice. The second time she did it he threatened to make her walk on her hands and knees, if she did it again. A lot of people let on to him, women begged him to take them as a pet too, he wasn't interested, tonight it was Nikki's turn he was going to tame her as he wanted. Mark had told her not to look but she couldn't help it, men and women were partial dressed or naked, she didn't like that women threw themselves at him, he was hers. Nikki wondered where that thought came from since when was he hers.

Watching him in front of her, he was fucking gorgeous with his hair loose, his muscles straining as he held the collar tight, had he already fucked someone else before she arrived. She didn't like the thought as it crossed her mind, how many had he trained over the years. Coming to a halt she almost went into him again, they were stood at a door, in deep red mahogany. Mark turned to her, she was scared, again the thought crossed his mind was she too young, seeing her lick her lips her little pink tongue giving him all sorts of idea, no she was going to submit to him. He wanted the world to know she belonged to someone and that someone was him.

"When we get in there little girl, you will call me master nothing else but that , the punishment will hurt, I will demand you give up full control to me, if not the pain will be much worse"

"Please not a belt, it looks"

"ENOUGH I decide Trust me little girl" opening the door he took them through.

The room was done in deep reds and creams, A four poster bed against the wall with various handcuffs hanging from it. Various types of rings were attached to the walls as well as a rack, she shivered at the whips, riding crops and all sizes of paddles. Inching back, she felt the door behind her, she wanted to escape, run out of this what she could only describe as living hell.

Mark was silent cupping her face he slowly lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her gently, He flicked his tongue at her lips gaining entrance and caressing the inside of her mouth. In order for her to submit to him, he had to be gentle, hoping in time she would grow to love this side of him. Maybe even grow to love him, yeah right, how many times had she called him an old man, that was not his priority now. Tonight it was to get her to bend to his will, Nikki moaned at his taste, as she sucked his tongue. She moaned softly when he deepened the kiss, stepping away she kept her eyes focused on him.

"Strip for me" he demand, not thinking twice she did . Taking in her petite figure her breasts so perfect , down to her shaven pussy, good she had done as instructed.

"You are beautiful little one, You take this old man's breath away" bending down he tasted her nipple, she clutched at him as he sucked and licked taking it into his hot mouth. He then moved to the other and suckled at it as she began to whimper with need. He stepped away slowly, holding his hand out to her. She put her tiny one into his, following him to the bed, he placed handcuffs around her wrists, when she saw this she tried to pull back.

"Please… no.m" drawing her body to him he stroked her back.

"It's ok little one, I know this is all new to you, but tonight it is about me taking control. Do you trust me to be in control?" seeing the battle she was having, he waited, after what felt like hours, yet only seconds she lifted her hands up, allowing him to place the cuffs on.

"Do you want me to blindfold you?" Nikki shook her head that was too much for her, he nodded as he debated what toy to use on her first. Moving away he picked a whip and riding crop, then stepping in front of her he caressed her body, lightly brushing her pussy before cupping her ass to bring her full against him, he nibbled on her neck as she enjoyed feeling her chest against his naked one, finally he looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to bring out the pleasure in you, you will cry, you will feel. You may scream and yell all you like that would please me as your master. Do not hold anything back, we are in no rush and I won't stop until you say stop. Your safe word is Mark. Do you understand that? Good say it and we will stop all this immediately and talk about it, Alright?" his eyes held hers as she nodded.

"I'm going to bring every nerve ending in your body alive, little one. After that I will put you on the bed and I will fuck you until you scream the hardest orgasm you have ever had. Is any of that a problem with you" he asked, his large hands kneading her ass, grinding her against his throbbing cock.

"No master. I am yours to do with as you wish" A tear ran down her cheek he licked it away tasting the saltiness

"There will be more of those before I have finished" He kissed her again and moved to the side.


	9. Chapter 9

Expecting pain Nikki jumped at the soft touch of Marks hand , he was gentle, after a while she started to move, every spot he touched was becoming ultra sensitive, her body tuned to his. Whimpering as he caressed her nipples, her ass, an electric shock went through her. He then took a feather trailing it over her skin, as she stood naked before him. It felt like a razor blade to her aching body. Kneeling behind her he paid attention to her legs, making a mental note to himself as he found a sensitive spot behind her knee, and just below her ass. He ran the feather along the line of her ass, teasing the tight hole before turning it to the inside of her leg. Nikki cried out, trying to push her body back into his, she ached to be filled.

Moving in front of her he saw her face was wet, she waited for the next torment as he moved away to a glass on the table. An ice cube touched her nipple as she opened her eyes wide in surprise the riding crop hit her backside. She screamed, the ice cube touched her belly, going down lower as her ass was struck harder this time.

"Oh god please, please" she begged sobbing

"Please what little one? " he said in her ear, she made no effort to say her safe word thank god, he did wipe her face letting her calm down a moment.

"Good girl little one, You look so beautiful tied up in handcuffs, do you think a young man could do this to you? Let it all go little one let me catch you when you fall" he kissed her face, it was hard not to beat her, fuck her like an animal, but if he did that the trust would be gone, He had to be gentle, work her up till she was able to take all he gave.

Touching the ice to her reddened ass, he tapped the crop firmly on her breasts, moving the ice down her spine he tapped her clit lightly with the corp. Nikki rose up screaming , he put the toys down grabbing the clamps, that were small and furred. Pinching her hardened nipple, he sucked it into his mouth licking it to get it even harder, removing it from his hot mouth he put a clamp on it, in turn he did the same to the other, whilst caressing her quivering body, She bit her lip the orgasm building her inside her again, how many times had he made her cum, she lost count, her body wasn't hers any more, it was his to use as he wanted.

"Don't hold back little one" he pulled gently on the clamps and she came again. He nodded approvingly, never had she come thins much. Kneeling down he opened her up with a gentle hand leaning forward he licked her clit.

"Fuck " her body bucked against his tongue, he pinched her clit attaching the third clamp to it.

"OH SHIT PLEASEEE" Her tear flowed freely now, she couldn't get her breath, her body was floating, a red heat of lust and desire came over here. How had he, oh god could she take anymore.

"Just a little while longer little one, your almost there." Standing up she saw him take the paddle, hitting her ass, already red from the crop, she slumped down. Her body turned to mush, Mark was in control.

He continued paddling her, telling her this was for looking in the club, for pushing him at work, he eventually dropped it to the floor. Stepping in front of her, he pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest. Pulling the chain all three clamps fell off. She no longer felt pain, only the pleasure of the orgasm as blood rushed back into her nipples and clit. Stroking her he waited whilst she found herself out of the darkness of pain towards the light of pleasure that only he could provide. She knew then that she loved him, this man who was old enough to be her dad, she loved for what he had just done, he had tapped into her inner most desires and brought them out. Kissing his chest, licking towards his nipples she bit them feeling his body convulse, releasing the handcuffs he guided her to the bed, stepping away he stripped off, standing before her naked his cock hard, aching to fill her.

"Kneel" he ordered, doing as he said her face was level with his throbbing flesh. He cupped her chin and brought his cock up to her mouth. Opening up for him he slid deep into her, she loved the taste of him, the saltiness inching out of the tip. He groaned his head thrown back his hands gripping her hair, not wanting to come in her mouth her pulled out, bringing her up to him he kissed her deeply, tasting him in her mouth.

"You served me well little one, now turn around and bend over" He helped bend her over the bed her legs off the side, her pussy just over the edge. Enjoying her open before him, dripping for him, taking a small dildo sheathed in lube, he put it in her ass, slowly pushing it in, pausing to let her get used to it. Clenching the covers the took a deep breath, letting it out and feeling it slide in the rest of the way. Mark moved it in and out until she moaned and opened wider for him. He knelt, loving the smell of her heat, licking her clit she cried out. He suckled at her slowly fucking her ass and licked at her pussy drinking her juices that were flowing freely. He pushed his tongue into her as she pushed back aching for more.

"Please master I need"

"What little one, tell me little one, if you cant tell me you can't have it" he pushed her with another swipe of his tongue over the length of her. He wanted her right on the edge, for him and him only.

"Please I fuck me Master just fuck me" she begged and Mark knew then he had full control. Standing up her entered her, startling her with the suddenness of it. Taking her hips he pumped into her, his balls hitting her clit, the dildo getting pushed back in each time his groin hit it, he could feel her muscles clenching around him and knew neither would last much longer.

"Don't hold it Little one, come for me, Scream it out darlin". He gave a hard thrust and she exploded around him, pounding the bed under her, screaming his name as she came in waves, He gave a final shove and spilled his seed deep inside her body.

Mark pulled out of her and fell to the floor, pulling her down with him, holding her, caressing her, loving her as she clung to his neck, breathing hard and crying softly in exhaustion. Pulling the dildo gently from her, she felt limp, his legs had gone, the orgasm he had just experienced was the best in his life. Pulling her up with him, he settled her in his arms somehow managing to get the covers over them both, she snuggled into a deep sleep.

Watching her sleep, he stroked her hair, then down her body, hoping this was the start of something. He had feelings for her, had the minute she walked through his door, was it love sure felt like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Nikki woke the darkness of the room unnerved at first, feeling a warmth along her back she snuggled to it, feeling achy and satisfied. Mark had worked her over again , a few hours before, this time he had been gentle, making love to her, which blew her mind. She was falling in love with him, he had done things to her body that no man had even done, he had touched her in places that had her screaming his name. He had been right when he said he would teach her lessons, but it hadn't all been about pleasing him, he also gave her pleasure too. When he made love to her a few hours back, it made her feel loved, protected.

Had this been what he was after, to love and protect her. He had ruined her for any other man, yeah she called him old and past it, but no way in hell was he. He would give men half his age a run for their money, in fact he had tired her out. Adjusting to the dark she managed to locate her clothes, quickly dressing, praying he wouldn't awake, she made for the door. Not ashamed but unsure about where they stood, he had tamed her tonight taught her things about her body that she loved. She had to escape before he took her completely over mind, body and soul, getting into her cold bed, she wondered what would happen when she saw him again.

Turing over Mark reached for her, feeling emptiness he slowly opened his eyes accustoming to the dark quickly, where the hell was she. He hoped she hadn't sneaked out, there would be hell to pay if she had, last night he had taken full control of her, didn't she realise he owned her now, had brand her. Smirking to himself, she was still new to all this, let her think she could escape this time, she better pray he didn't catch up with her anytime soon, his hand itched to talk with her backside. Flopping back down on the bed it was too early to wake, too early for anything, closing his eyes he let sleep take him, thinking of all the new things he could teach her.

Sunday Nikki and Jess spent the day at the park, it was sunny and warm not a cloud in the sky. Sitting on the rug, they delved into their picnic. Nikki was still tender, having to be careful where she sat, she had a few marks on her body from his whiskers, and a large mark on her neck, more like he had bloody branded her the dirty old man. She had to wear a silk scarf to cover it, her body shivered as she thought back to that night, the ice cubes, the pain oh god if she wasn't careful she would cum, and it certainly wouldn't look good having a wet patch on her shorts.

"Mummy is that Mr Calaway over there, it looks like him" Nikki tried to see where Jess was pointing praying it wasn't, seeing a man, in sweatpants and t-shirt running with a large dog her whole body reacted, fuck it was, turning back to Jess she prayed he would run by not seeing her. Luck wasn't on her side today.

"Ms Cole, Jess what a pleasant surprise" Mark stopped as he noticed them, she had played on his mind, three hours ago he awoke painfully hard, his body just wanting to sink back inside her, where it belonged. He wanted her as his, both of them, Jess was a great kid and he would easily be able to fit into role of dad, as for Nikki he wanted her as his what girlfriend, lover, no he wanted her as his wife. It was now getting her to agree, it would take time, he had shown her things that most women would run from, but not his little one, no she had enjoyed every minute. Glimpsing the look in her eye that she tried to hide, Ms Cole ached to be taught again. Licking his lips he saw her watch his tongue lust clear in her eyes, his body reacted automatically, if they weren't in public, he would damn well show her what that look she threw him made him feel.

"Mr Calaway is that your dog, wow he's big can I stroke him" Nodding at Jess he moved to sit next to Nikki his mouth near her ear.

"That's not the only thing that's big is it Ms Cole, would you like to stroke it too" Seeing her shocked look he laughed

"I meant my dog Ms Cole my my what on earth did you think I meant" Nikki went red the teasing bastard, how she would love to wipe that grin off his face."Oh if you want to stroke that you need to beg darlin don't you" Making sure jess was too far away to hear or see her reactions she turned to Mark

"Mr Calaway there is nothing I would like to stroke of yours and as for that it was way too small and really didn't do the job good enough" Packing the picnic things away, she smiled at Mark's reaction oh taker as he had her call him was pissed, very pissed

"Really Ms Cole well I guess I will have to make sure it is done thoroughly next time "

"Mr Calaway you will never have the opportunity for there to be a next time, Come on Jess it's time to get home, we need to have you bathed for school tomorrow. Mr Calaway nice to meet you and your dog I will see you tomorrow"

Mark eased himself up folding the picnic blanket and handing it too her, he took in how her hands shook, she wanted him, he could see how his body effected her. He would let it go for now as Jess was there, but tomorrow he would have her, under him, over him he didn't care, by the end of the month she would be his, either married or engaged, but she would be his.

It was 8-30 by the time Jess got off to sleep, still excited about seeing her headmaster at the park, and his dog. Nikki was glad to get some peace, pouring herself a glass of wine, she logged on to her pc, fuck he was online, well she would just ignore him, seeing her friend Ruth was online she had a chat to her, Mark pinged her, wanting to talk, at first she ignored him, but after another two she finally answered, not before she had said goodbye to Ruth. It was getting onto 10-00 and she was tired and irritable .

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"you"

"no"

"Why not, didn't you enjoy me controlling you" Nikki didn't want to think about it, she couldn't answer

"Which did you enjoy more, the ice, the feather or the crop?" her body came alive remembering how good it felt

"I think it was me fucking you" god why did she start this conversation, she was getting hot and ached for him

"STOP IT"

"No little one, why should I, do you know I ache to have you here in front of me naked legs wide open so I can lick that beautiful pussy of mine and it is mine " her blood rushed there , causing it to throb, undoing her pants she slipped her finger inside, her wetness coated it

"Please stop it"

"I want to taste you as you cum little one, have you full my mouth with your sweetness, I bet your fingering yourself now aren't you? Do you wish it was my finger, my tongue "

"OH fuck yes I do satisfied" she moved her fingers around wishing he was fucking her, she was close, looking at what he typed

"No not until I punish you for running the early hours of this morning" What the fuck, that stopped her mid stroke

"WHAT"

"You read right you left me this morning I wasn't happy, I will allow it this one time but never again"

"I SAID THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE ANOTHER TIME NOW LEAVE ME ALONE MR CALAWAY"

"Not a cat in hell's chance darlin, last night was a taster of the pain I want to give you, I was gentle, nothing to how I want to be. I ache to take you to the edge of pain, feel you let go all your control to me"

"I can't"

"You can and you will, Ms Cole I aim to take your mind body and soul as my property, to use and abuse it for my soul pleasure, in return you get my undivided attention and my love" love oh my god did he love her, Nikki couldn't believe he had put that, no it was one of his sick mind games it had to be. It would be so good if it were true.

"No Leave me alone"

"NO. Nikki I won't" Nikki quickly pressed the shut down switch, what the hell had she gotten herself into. Tomorrow she would see, locking up for the night, she went to bed. Her dreams full of Mark, as her lover, then as her husband.


	11. Chapter 11

Nervously Nikki walked into school, keeping her head held high, whilst her whole body was shaking, what would he do?. How would he be with her, her thoughts had woken her around 5-00am, and she couldn't get back to sleep. She had tried everything and now drained from lack of sleep, she would be grouchy she knew it. Fuck there he was dressed in his black pants, shoes and a pinstriped shirt, the collar undone as if he had taken his tie off in frustration. He was talking to one of the parents, his back to her, god he looked fantastic, had he been the same guy who had punished her only two nights ago. Swiftly walking past she grabbed his mail from Debbie and rushed upstairs to throw it on his desk. Thank god he was still down there, turning around fuck how the hell had he got up so damn quick. She wouldn't put it past him to have a damn camera up here watching her every move.

"Ms Cole, good of you to share your presence with us today" looking at his watch "at 09-01am, now what did we say about lateness, I do believe that was" taping his chin he looked her over, from the tip of her shoes, up her legs that he had, had wrapped around his waist two nights ago. Her short skirt, and tight top, all covered with a jacket, which was really a waste of time because the whole outfit would be on his floor within the hour.

"Punishment"

"Pardon Ms Cole I wasn't too sure what you said"

"PUNISHMENT YOU FUCKER" as soon as the words were out of her mouth, Mark had her pinned to the wall his mouth crushing hers. He loved it when she got angry, it made the sex even better, though it was always good with her, reluctantly he pulled his mouth away from hers.

"Yes Ms Cole punishment, so what do you suggest, please feel free to say what you want"

"You're head on a platter Mr Calaway"

"Oh so we are back to Mr now are we, and did I not say about you calling me Mark, Nikki, wasn't that what you scream out on Saturday night as I made you cum over and over. Was it not my name you shouted when I punished you, or was it master. I think we need another trip to the room don't you Nikki"

"YOU KNOW WHAT GO ON I DARE YOU, YOU'RE ALL TALK MARK ALL FUCKING TALK, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" he backhanded her across the face, her shocked silence said it all.

"Did I not say you will be punished, never dare me Nikki, ever do I make myself clear, Get your bag we have an appointment" Nikki was too shocked to speak her hand against her redden cheek, how dare he hit her. He walked to grab his jacket and keys, turning just as Nikki raised her hand, hitting him hard against his face, the sound echoing around the room.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT ME AGAIN" he had her against the door his hand around her throat, it reminded her of his Undertaker days, would he tombstone her next. Pulling at his fingers, she tried to get her breath, he actually didn't scare her when he was like this, in fact it turned her on seeing him so out of control. If he had been thinking at all, he would never have acted liked he was doing. Anyone could come across them all it would take is her to bring on the tears and his ass would be fired, but she wasn't going to do that. She wanted to see what he would do next, even dared him with her attitude.

"You need taming , little one and I'm the one to do it" allowing her to fall to the floor, gasping for breath he called Debbie told her to cancel all his appointments for the afternoon. He was out for the day and he was taking Ms Cole with him.

"Get your ass up Nikki, NOW" she wanted to just sit on the floor see what he would do, but the look on his face told her to move it now. Following him down the back exit she climb into his truck waited until he had pulled out of the school gates onto the main road.

"So old man where we going"

"YOUR WORSE NIGHTMARE"

"Whatever Mr Calaway" that did it, he had been preparing to take her to the club, but not now, he was taking her to his home, the one place where no one could hear her scream and hell she would. He would make her his own, no more of the old man, or the pushing, she would see the side of him he had kept hidden. Yes he had been gentle with her Saturday night, let's see how she was when he brought the other side of him out. Pushing his foot on the accelerator they hit the motorway. Nikki watched as the fields past by, ten minutes later they pulled up to a beautiful farm house in the deep of the countryside, no other houses around. It was isolated and that made her think twice of pushing him.

"Get Out" when she wouldn't move, he opened the door and dragged her out, she almost fell on the gravelled driveway.

"You would tempt a fucking saint Nikki, well guess what I ain't no saint, today you will join me in hell little girl" Opening the door he threw her in the house, hearing the lock slide too Nikki looked up, his whole body was taut, he pulled his shirt off, letting her see his muscles tense as he opened the steel lock on a door just off the hallway. She managed to take in the décor in the hall, deep red's and greens, then she was launched into the room, her body flying through the air as she landed on a soft bed.

"Look around you Nikki" she daren't even look, "I SAID FUCKING LOOK, does this remind you of the room, or is it something from your worst nightmare" seeing her eyes move around the room, it turned him on watching the expressions on her face, the little bitch was as excited as him. He bet her little panties were soaking, she wasn't scared of him she was turned on to hell.

Nikki took in the room, there was a horse, he could bend her over, should he choose, an assortment of whips and oh god was that a biker chain. There were crops and a cat o nine tails as well as various handcuffs, dildos and a rack, that the young lad had been on in the club. Fuck he meant business this time. Well fuck him she wanted this, he said he wanted to have her as his to own her body, mind and soul, let him try and take it. She would put one hell of a fight up, but with Mark she knew they would both come out of it sated. Her body craved for his, ached to feel him punish her, was she some sick pervert wanting a daddy. Shit she had called him that as he fucked her, this man had her turned inside out. No one made her feel this way with just a look or a word, well with him it was more a threat and she knew damn well he enjoyed it. She loved him that was all there was to it, he had done the one thing she didn't think he could. Made her fall in love with his dead ass, no way would she tell him that, he would have complete power then, ok well maybe not yet, let him damn well work for it. Pulling herself up on the bed she looked straight in his eyes.

"Bring it on your old bastard, give it to me , let's see if you are all talk or can really get the fucking job done Daddy" god the look he threw her had her pussy throbbing, his eyes were a stormy green. She had just put the challenged down, reaching for the nearest whip and handcuffs, he walked towards her.

"ITS MASTER NOTHING ELSE" smirking at him

"Yeah Mark ok" she pushed him over the edge, pulling her to him he ripped her top off, buttons went everywhere as he then grabbed a knife from his pants flicking it her bra fell away. Taking her hands , stopping her from covering herself, he push them into the cuffs and attached them to the wall next to the bed. She was stretched as he used a ankle lock to hold her legs apart just enough to see her pussy. Taking the knife again he nicked her button on her skirt pulling it off, she lay there in just her panties, which were damp from her juices.

"GREAT JUST FUCKING GREAT WHAT THE HELL DO I WEAR NOW TO PICK UP JESS" raising his hand he went to hit her then thought his cat o nine tails would be better. It wasn't going to be tender punishment, he was aiming to hurt, to teach her the lesson in respect, yet at the same time screw her through the mattress, they both had tempers, his had just gone to boiling point.


	12. Chapter 12

"BITCH" he whispered evilly, in her ear as he turned her body over, her pert ass on show for his punishment, Lifting his hand he hit her with the whip, the red hot pain stinging as Nikki tried to squirm, fuck that hurt. Her pussy was wetter than ever, the shit coming out of his mouth had her so fucking hot. What was wrong with her, was she unstable , he was training her to enjoy these lessons and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Ten times the whip hit her, ten times of raw pain shooting through her system, it was around the third that she wondered if he would ever stop. Turning her back to face him, Mark laughed at the fear in her eyes, oh how he loved this, her ass was red raw, yes he had beaten her but he had not finished yet. Not by a long shot, looking at his watch he had a good four hours, oh the fun he would have

"Say Thank you to your teacher" he commanded, as she tried to move her body around, without her ass touching the covers, even the slightest touch hurt. Looking into his eyes, she struggled not wanting to say it.

"…thank you teacher" how she hated him at that moment. Seeing him pick up the crop

"TOO FUCKING SLOW" bringing the crop down hard on her , it hurt but felt so good, she knew she shouldn't like it , yet she couldn't control her body's reaction. Her boss, her daughter's headmaster , her lover was a sadist monster and she loved it.

"I don't think you've learnt your lesson", he then demanded her on all fours as he moved her hands from the hook on the wall, keeping them cuffed, ordering her to open her mouth as he stuffed his throbbing cock inside.

"Yeah that's it bitch, suck that dick"

Nikki did as he said, smelling his essence, feeling his dick grow larger, as he rammed it further in almost gagging her.

"Make me cum, then clean it all off, lick it all, then I'm going to fuck that tight ass of yours. Not one hole is being left today" Nikki went to town on him licking sucking, she had never had a man fuck her ass, yeah the dildo was bad enough, but Mark was fucking enormous he would tear her apart.

"Lets see if a butt plug will open you up eh, you fucking whore, shall we get you ready for my cock, get that hole ready for me" without any warning he pushed the butt plug deep into her ass, feeling her scream around his cock, trying to pull away

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BITCH, YOUR MASTER DEMANED TO CUM MAKE IT POSSIBLE" tears were coming down her face, grateful that her daughter would never know what lengths he would push her too, it was over and beyond her boundaries. Scrapping her teeth down his large cock, feeling his body tense just before he shot his thick cum down her throat, making sure she swallowed each drop of his salty essence cleaning him up, seeing the bliss on his face was enough for her.

Mark walked around behind her, slowly pulling the plug out, Nikki wanted to scream, but knew if she did he would make it worse, much worse. Seeing him stroke his cock back into hardness, wishing it was her hands doing it to him, he was so big and he was going to ram that thing deep in her ass, fuck.

Nikki cried out as her ass was stretched

"What's wrong bitch, does my employee enjoy being fucked up the ass"

"No" she screamed, didn't stop him from pushing in deeper, as he pushed in and out of her. The pain started to go, yet it still felt uncomfortable.

"Please take it out….. I don't want"

"ENOUGH, I OWN YOUR FUCKING ASS I DO WHAT I WANT BITCH" knowing she didn't enjoy it, yet he had to do this, show her what would happen should she push him, moving his hand to her pussy he felt her wetness, the fucking bitch was lying again, pinching her clit hard he felt her cum, his fingers soaked with her juices. He thrust his hand in her face, as he continued fucking her ass.

"YOU LIE, YOU FUCKING DARE TO LIE TO ME, THIS TELLS ME HOW MUCH YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS, LET GO, LET GO AND FEEL AND ENJOY THE PAIN" hitting her clit with the crop hurt, biting her lip bringing a metallic taste in her mouth, hell she had drawn blood.

"Nooo please"

"Bitch I told you " hitting the crop harder against her nub, feeling her pussy convulse, not understanding as to why all this pain made her cum again.

"I told you the pleasure would out weigh the pain, just enjoy don't think" she couldn't think anymore all her senses were on edge, he was taking her to that place, she could almost reach it, feeling him thrusting in and out, oh god she was almost there, a blinding light was before her eyes reaching for it she screamed his name, Mark following her over, holding her shaking body to him, undoing her restraints he pulled her tightly to him

"You were a good girl, you pleased your master, but have you learnt your lesson" pulling her face to his, tears flowing her body shaking so much. Had he pushed her too far, he heard her whisper but couldn't understand.

"Well?" he needed to know the answer

"Yes Master" fuck he almost came there, holding her beautiful tear soaked face in his hands, he softly kissed her lips, the tenderness he showed her had her crying again. Setting the alarm on his watch he moved them both to the bed, taking her into his arms, he kissed her face until she fell asleep, as he got comfortable, his hand moving along her belly, praying that he had got her pregnant, he checked she was asleep before he moved his lips to her forehead his mouth mumbling.

"I love you darlin"

Nikki woke up in Mark's arms her body sore, but deeply sated, would he think any different of her now, god she hoped not. Seeing he was still asleep his face looked young, more relaxed, he was a beautiful man, and she loved him. Somewhere between all he had done, he had made her fall in love with him and that scared the shit out of her, If she told him would he use it, tracing his lips with her finger, she ached to tell him how she felt, how this older man and gotten this younger woman to fall hopeless and utterly in love with him. She enjoyed the fighting they did, the chase, the way he made love, the way he controlled her, he brought it all out in her. Managing to move out of his arms she went to search for the bathroom, a shower would be so good right now. Checking her watch they had about an hour or more before Jess came out of school, she was nervous where did they stand now?.

Mark awoke not too long after Nikki, reaching for her to find the bed empty, noticing the door open he walked into the hall, not bothered with his nudity hell it was his house he would do what he damn well pleased. Listening for any sound to locate where she was, he heard the shower go on, so his little one had left him again without permission, he went to seek her. Nikki loved how the warmth of the shower fell on her damaged skin, what she could see in the mirror, told her that she would have to stay covered for a good while, he had done some damage, but it would heal. Turning in the shower her eyes met his stormy green ones, fuck what had she done now?. Thinking to things he had said, shit she had left his bed without permission, hoping he wouldn't hurt her again she waited with baited breath as his long legs carried him quickly to the shower, Pulling the door open he stepped in, seeing how bad her back was, he wouldn't be doing anymore taming for a while, yes he felt guilty, but he would do it all over again, as the orgasms that had ripped through her, showed how much she enjoyed it.

"I should tan your arse little one for leaving me again, but I can't, you wanna know why I can't "

Thank god he wasn't going to hit her, tilting her head to the side, she asked why, feeling his arms go around her pulling her close.

"Cos I love you little one, I love you so much" he hadn't meant to tell her, but she looked so beautiful, so trusting off him, this little girl held his heart, she had taken her lesson well and he knew she would again and again if he asked her too. He kissed her lips, opening them underneath his allowing her tongue to enter his mouth, tasting, giving, he enjoyed just holding her to him. Pulling away he went to grab the shower gel, turning as her small hands pulled him back to her, loving the feel of her lips against his neck going up to his ear, as she bit on his lobe, her mouth whispered the words he never thought he would hear.

"I love you to Mark"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thank you for all your support on this story I loved writing it. This is the last chapter hope you enjoy it xx**

Driving back to the school, Mark was in a better mood, a damn better mood, then when they left. Reaching for her hand, he held it tight in his, happy in the knowledge that she loved him as much as he loved her. Where did they go from here? He had to ask see where they stood.

"Darlin shall we go out for tea, you me and Jess, that's if you're ready to let her know, about us" he waited yeah she had said she loved him, but would she be willing to invite him into her life, for him to be there as he wanted too, to be her partner in every sense of the word.

"Could I pick Jess up and meet you there, I need to explain to her" her thumb stroked his hand, loving that she could touch him when she wanted, he was hers as she was his.

"Where shall we meet then sweetheart, what time?"

"Jess and I eat around 5-00 she needs her routine, how about the arms at around 4-45, would you have finished by then?" Mark pulled up in the school car park and just looked at her, it was the first time they had, had a proper conversation since they met. No threats, no anger, just normal talking, he smiled at that, Nikki was knocked for six she hadn't seen him smile wow he was gorgeous. Her other hand moved to caress his cheek.

"You keep smiling like that baby you would have all the women round here at your feet"

"Darlin the only one I want at my feet is you I need you and only you little one, so yes I will be there at 4-45" moving in to kiss her deeply his arms wrapped around her, not wanting her to go, but they would be together again soon.

Letting her slip away he watched her walk to the gates, she was gorgeous, they had managed to nip to hers on the way in so she could change, the little minx dressed to kill again. If he had more time he would have taken her again at hers, but they had been pushing it to get here as it was.

Jess came running out, Mark watched Nikki pick her up in her arms and twirl her around, smiling to himself that was his family now, both of them. Walking into school he nipped to his office to finish the day's work he had around 20 minutes, before he headed home to change. Jess held on to her mum's hand telling her all about school, who she played with, and her usual question what's for tea. Opening the front door to their house, she gently shut it behind them.

"Sweetheart we are going out for tea, with Mr Calaway" Jess put her head to the side as if to ponder.

"Why mummy have we been naughty," Nikki thought back to the afternoon, her face going red, she loved being naughty for Mark.

"No sweetheart, how would you feel if Mr Calaway and I started to see each other"

"As girlfriend and boyfriend, ewwww mummy he's soooo old, do you kiss him that's disgusting" Nikki smiled typical 6 year old, give her another few years and she wouldn't be thinking that at all.

"Now sweetheart that's between Mark and I"

"eww you have, you called him Mark" Jess giggled her hand over her mouth

"And how do you know his name young lady"

"I heard Debbie saying it the other day when she called him for his mail. I think she messed up as he did that raising of his eyebrow, he uses that all the time on us, when we have done something wrong and he can't believe we did it" Nikki thought yeah and he can raise a lot more like his hand, her body shivered she hoped Jess didn't mind as she wanted him to stay the night. She ached for his body again, having him dominate her as she screamed her release. Her hands a little shaky as her body felt the heat spread through her, she needed to stop thinking about him for a short while.

"Yes I know that look, so sweet pea how do you feel" her 6 year old stood there arms folded and tapped her foot

"Mummy would it make you happy to be with Mr Calaway"

"Yes honey it would, but if there is anything that would bother you in the slightest about this I need to know now before we take it any further, you are a big part of it"

"If you're happy mummy I am, I need to change I can't go like this" watching her daughter run off she picked the phone up to Mark.

"Hi darlin, go on put me out of my misery how did she take it? Is she ok about us?"

"Yes Mark, she's happy if I'm happy she's nipped upstairs to change, so we may be about 10 minutes late"

"That's ok darlin, I'm going to change myself, need to look good for my women don't I see you in a bit love you little one"

"I love you too Mark, are you nipping home" hearing his yes, "well you could always pack an overnight bag and stay if you want" that knocked him for six, wasn't she bothered what other mum's would think, he certainly couldn't care less, but she lived around here.

"If you are sure darlin I would love to, need to have that beautiful body under me, god baby when you crossed to the gates before all I wanted to do was pull you back in my arms and take you in the car, you have me hard 24/7 baby, you have done since I met you"

"I'm sure that can be sorted later tonight with my mouth" that got Mark instantly hard, the little bitch

"You are a damn tease darlin, I gotta sit through a meal knowing that with little Jess there, you just wait till later I am gonna tan that backside of yours, Oh Nikki do me a favour dress down tonight, I am already hard don't make it any worse for me darlin please" Yeah right he had just waved a red flag to a bull, she knew just the outfit she would wear.

"of course not baby" she sounded so innocent to damn innocent for Mark's liking he may suffer through the meal, but she would face his wrath later, agreeing to meet at 5 instead he hung up.

Nikki walked into her room, grabbing her leather pants and a tight fitting top, which had undertaker on she had actually designed it herself, it would show off her tattoo, as well as her figure she just knew Mark would go crazy.

"Mummy that photo looks like Mr Calaway, just imagine if he really was the undertaker I bet he would be evil" Nikki knew damn well that man was evil through to his bones and she loved it. Walking down to the pub hand in hand they admired the beautiful sunny evening, it was still warm so Jess would be able to play in the play area in the pub grounds, maybe they could eat outside enjoy this wonderful weather. As they arrived in the car park, a man was leaning against the pub wall, black boots, tight black jeans, a tight black t-shirt that showed off his tattooed arms, his shades were pulled down over his eyes, a bandana was holding his hair back. Nikki's stomach had butterflies, he was fucking gorgeous, she could see some young women admiring him, and who would blame them. She allowed Jess to walk off to the play area, keeping one eye on her and one eye on her man. As soon as he clocked them his whole face light up, walking over he couldn't help but pull her into a deep kiss, she looked so fuck able if little Jess wasn't there he would have her against the wall with him deep inside her. His lips moved up to her ear nipping on the lobe as he pulled her tighter to him.

"Didn't I tell ya darlin not to do this to me, feel that baby, how fucking hard you make me. I ache to be in you " oh he could feel it alright and she wanted it too.

"You Mr have an evil streak to you, god I want to have you right now, do you have any damn idea how fucking gorgeous you are" Mark smirked at the and went to kiss her again, his lips barely touched hers, when a hand pulled on his leg

"Hey mister why you kissing my mummy, she has a big bad boyfriend and he will beat your ass for doing that"

"Jess Cole I didn't teach you to speak like that," Jess looked down at the floor

"Darlin it's ok, she didn't know" bending down he took of his shades

"See Jess it's me now is it ok if I kiss your mummy" Jess smiled and his heart melted, picking her up in his arms he hugged her.

"I guess you want a kiss to, will it feel weird having a kiss from your headmaster sweetheart" Jess shook her head, so Mark kissed her cheek. Nikki melted on the spot, this wonderful man would be good for them, both of them. She could see Jess accepted him already, she loved him too, Putting his arm around Nikki he took his family for the first meal together, knowing if things worked out as he hoped. Nikki and Jess would be living with him soon, and god willing another on the way.

It took him a good six months to convince them to move in with him and only then it was as his wife. Nikki loved teasing him at work, out and about, so of course he had to teach her those special lessons that they both loved so much. Two months after being married, Nikki surprised him at work, it was father's day, Jess had given him a wonderful gift that morning of a handmade card "To Her Special Daddy", which brought tears to Mark's eyes. When Nikki gave him his coffee and another card, made by herself, he cried again, as across the front read "I cannot wait to meet my new daddy". He was so grateful that he had Nikki had come to his office that day, how he had taught her those lessons which they did often and more so now at the club. He had a wonderful family, wife, daughter and another on the way. Life was good at last.


End file.
